Spider-Man: Homeworld
''Spider-Man: Homeworld ''is a 2022 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. The film is a sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming ''and ''Spider-Man: Far From Home. ''The film is the seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phase Four (following ''Black Widow, The Eternals, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, Black Panther: War of Atlantis, Doctor Strange II, and Shang-Chi) and the seventh film in the Cosmic Saga of the MCU. The film will borrow aspects from the ''Identity Crisis ''storyline. The film is directed by Jon Watts, and stars Tom Holland, Zendaya, Oscar Isaac, Jacob Batalon, Marisa Tomei, J.K. Simmons, Jon Favreau and Numan Acar In ''Spider-Man: Homeworld, ''Peter Parker must deal with the consequences of the actions of Mysterio at the end of Far From Home, and is currently hiding from the police, who believe that Peter is a criminal, and the media, including J. Jonah Jameson, who widely spreads that Spider-Man is a menace. Now, when a man claiming to be the world's greatest hunter challenges Spider-Man, Peter must figure out a way to fight against the man without being captured or killed. Plot The film begins with police cars driving on a road. The night is dark, and the police sirens are blaring. They drive down a hill road, where they stop at the location of other police cars. One policeman walks over to one of the others, and explains that there are multiple animals ripped in half at the scene, and they don't think it was done by the owner of the animals. Two of them walk over to the crime scene, and one shines a flash-light to show the others what had happened. A pig, completely ripped in half, is laying there, dead. One of the policemen then notice a mark on one of the other animals, a sheep. The mark is shaped in a "K". The next day, Peter Parker is walking through Queens, wearing a hoodie. He looks up at one of the big screens on the buildings, which shows J. Jonah Jameson ranting about how much of a menace Spider Man is. Peter then looks back to the ground, and walks until he gets to a building. Inside the building are Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, Betty Brant, Aunt May, and Happy Hogan, who are all currently being persecuted due to their connection to Parker. Parker asks if they have any details on where the footage came from, and Happy says they still have no idea, but they believe that there were other former Stark employees working with Mysterio. Parker asks Happy if they still have one of those suit-makers, and Happy says that they have one in his lab, but it will be hard to get there. Peter watches the footage on his phone again, looking to see if there's clear evidence of it being edited. Michelle asks Peter if he is okay, and Peter says he is. Aunt May tells Peter to come look at something, and she shows Peter the news broadcast about the recently found murdered animals. Aunt May asks Peter if he knows anything about this, and Peter says no. Peter then says that he has to go, and he puts on his hoodie and exits the building through the back. TBA Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Zendaya as Michelle Jones/MJ * Oscar Isaac as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan * Numan Acar as Dimitri Smerkadyov/Chameleon * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant Trivia * The title of the movie (Homeworld) refers to the fact that the film only takes place in Spider-Man's hometown of Queens and doesn't go anywhere else, because Queens is essentially Spider-Man's "homeworld"